Un segundo en el Infierno
by Monchy
Summary: El lado oscuro le ofrece soluciones, pero Obi-wan... Aunque la verdadera decisión es solo de Anakin Spoilers ROTS "slash"
1. Infierno

**Un segundo en el Infierno**

Capítulo I: Infierno

"No tiene sentido, maestro¿por qué admitirme en el consejo sino me van a dar el rango de maestro?" – Anakin gesticulaba ostensiblemente hacia su maestro, quien, con expresión reflexiva, miraba al frente

"Yo estoy de tu parte, Anakin, pero todo se verá, a su tiempo" – contestó Obi-wan tras una pausa – "paciencia"

"Y por encima de todo esperan que espíe al senador¿por qué me piden tal cosa?" – deteniéndose frente a una ventana, el Jedi más joven enterró en su pelo su mano enguantada – "¿a quién debo serle fiel, maestro?"

"A la orden Jedi ante todo, Anakin"

"¡Pero me piden que traicione a la República! A la democracia en la que todos creemos... traicionar al senador es traicionar al pueblo"

"No malentiendas la política, mi joven amigo" – Obi-wan se acarició la barba levemente acercándose por detrás a Anakin – "le debemos fidelidad al senado, no a su mandatario... de todas formas nuestra misión va más allá de cualquier política, solo buscamos la paz"

"¿Entonces por qué participamos en esta guerra?" – Anakin se dio la vuelta, encarando al maestro – "¿por qué ejercemos de mediadores en batallas¿Por qué nuestro entrenamiento se basa en armamentos?"

"Tienes muchas preguntas, pero también sabiduría que te conducirá a tus respuestas" – asintió Obi-wan, notando repentinamente su cercanía con aquel a quien había educado

"Dame tú las respuestas, que tu experiencia sea mi guía"

"La libertad no es gratis, Anakin. Se cobra vidas inocentes y en su nombre se cometen injusticias" – Anakin torció el gesto, y Obi-wan se contuvo de acariciarle el rostro – "nosotros procuramos que estas sean las menores posibles" – instintivamente alzó la mano, deteniéndola antes de llegar a algún destino – "luchamos por lo que el pueblo pide a través del senado y evitamos la opresión y el dolor" – finalmente la mano decidió posarse sobre el hombro del muchacho

En un gesto automático, Anakin apartó el hombro, dejando la mano de su maestro suspendida en el aire. Obi-wan contempló por unos instantes su propia extremidad, llevándola después a su espalda.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – un gesto preocupado borró su expresión serena

"Yo..." – Anakin colocó su propia mano sobre el hombre tocado – "lo siento, maestro, solo estoy frustrado, iré a meditar" – con paso rápido y con la mano restregándose los ojos cansados, Anakin se alejó del lugar

Obi-wan lo observó alejarse y después emprendió su propio camino. Había algo más que él no le estaba contando. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su creciente atracción? Absurdo. Anakin nunca había rechazado su tacto, siempre encontraba paz en él. Algo le pasaba a su pequeño, algo que no tenía que ver con el consejo, con Padme o con él mismo.

Por alguna razón, el nombre de Palpatine surgió en su cabeza.

Al borde del balcón, Padme peinaba su cabello rizado. Anakin la observaba, sereno. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia, hermosa, perfecta, inalcanzable de cierta forma. Aunque estaba envuelta en la política y la guerra la afectaba, en cuanto él la rodeaba con sus brazos se sumía en la perfección de un amor que a él no le reconfortaba.

La quería, pero no con pasión. Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella y sin embargo, su presencia no podía calmar el hilo infinito de sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior.

"A veces me pregunto" – dijo Padme repentinamente – "sino podríamos regresar a mejores tiempos, cuando solo importaba nuestro amor" – abandonando el peine, la senadora se acercó hasta él para rodearle la cintura con los brazos

"Tal vez algún día logremos conseguir la paz" – la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como ella se derretía ante el tacto, exhalando un suspiro de alivio

Le hubiese gustado que fuese mutuo, pero Padme no podía apaciguar su dolor. Después de todo, ella no era Obi-wan.

"¿Vienes?" – inquirió Padme sentándose en la cama

"En un momento, tengo cosas en que pensar" – murmuró Anakin desde la ventana de las habitaciones

"Mmm... de acuerdo"

Por esta noche, Padme no haría más preguntas. Sabía que algo inquietaba a su esposo, pero tal vez sería mejor dejarle reflexionarlo por si solo un tiempo.

Lo cierto era que Anakin tenía miedo de dormir, siempre lo había tenido. Primero había sido el sufrimiento de su madre lo que plagaba sus sueños, después la agonía de Padme en un parto que aun no había sucedido y ahora un hecho reciente que lo torturaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Las manos extrañas sobre su cuerpo, la risa tenebrosa en sus oídos, el contacto no deseado. Y luego dolor, dolor e ira mientras aquel cuerpo penetraba en el suyo, el lado oscuro de la fuerza tendiendo sus redes alrededor de su sufrimiento.

Abrió los ojos y lanzó un suspiro al aire, estremeciéndose. Había odiado entonces y odiaba todavía. Sabía que estaba mal, pero la confusión no le dejaba actuar. Se deber era ir al consejo y contar lo que sabía, gritar quién era el lord Sith buscado y hacer justicia. Sin embargo, el reverso tenebroso de la fuerza le tentaba con su odio, con su ira y con sus soluciones ante la inminente muerte de Padme.

Cuando Palpatine había terminado con él, su mente estaba decidida por el lado oscuro, por convertirse en el aprendiz de aquel que lo había ultrajado, que le había abierto la mente a un nuevo sufrimiento y que le había cuestionado el honor de los Jedi.

Y lo habría hecho, pero antes de dejar a su mente abandonarse al terror, su corazón había dado un grito apagado: Obi-wan.

Obi-wan caminaba hacia los maestros Windu y Yoda con decisión. El consejo le acababa de encomendar la misión de ir a la captura del general Grievous, cuyo paradero era conocido gracias a la información que Anakin había proporcionado. Pero antes de irse del Templo tenía una petición que hacer.

"Maestro Kenobi" – murmuró Mace Windu cuando notó su presencia a sus espaldas – "creí que ya estaría listo para salir"

"En realidad quería hablaros, maestros"

"Inquieto estás, Obi-wan" – sentenció Yoda mientras los tres reanudaban la marcha – "háblanos"

"Se trata de Anakin, algo le ocurre" – explicó Obi-wan

"El lado oscuro de la fuerza tentado le ha"

"Cierto, yo también he podido notarlo" – intervino Windu – "no confío en él"

"Sé que es inquieto y que tiende a las emociones extremas, pero Anakin jamás me defraudaría" – se apresuró a decir Obi-wan – "y sé que hay algo más que le perturba, algo que no desea contarme"

"¿Qué pides, Obi-wan?" – medio sonrió Yoda – "tiempo deseas para descubrir el misterio, pero tu misión más importante es"

"Un día, maestro Yoda, por favor" – pidió Obi-wan – "partiré mañana, solo son unas horas"

"No me parece prudente" – dijo Windu

"Tampoco a mi" – asintió Yoda – "pero en la intuición del maestro Kenobi confiar hemos" – Obi-wan reprimió una sonrisa – "las horas del día y noche que quedan tuyas son para indagar en el corazón del joven Skywalker"

Después de registrar el Templo, Obi-wan se sorprendió encontrando a Anakin en sus habitaciones, meditando. Lo cierto es que el muchacho nunca había poseído el don de la paciencia; Obi-wan recordó con una sonrisa como había utilizado la meditación como castigo en numerosas ocasiones cuando aun eran maestro y padawan. Aun ahora, solía poner los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba un "si se esta quieto, revienta" en demasiadas ocasiones.

Todo aquello solo confirmaba que algo grave ocurría, y Obi-wan era consciente de que no sería fácil averiguar el qué. Nunca había sido capaz de leer fácilmente en la mente retorcida que el chico poseía, y sabía que si éste se empeñaba en ocultarlo jamás diría una palabra. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, suficiente para que Anakin abriera los ojos y fijara la vista en él.

"Maestro"

Obi-wan terminó de cerrar la distancia que lo separaba del otro y con un gesto ágil, se sentó en el suelo frente a él, las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Qué ocurre, Anakin?" – a través de los años había descubierto que ser directo era el mejor método para sacar algo de aquel chico

"Ya hablamos de eso... ¿no tenías que estar saliendo de aquí?" – inquirió Anakin relajando la postura

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, maestro? No sé qué persigues con esta insistencia. Sabes lo que ocurre"

"Pero hay algo más¿no es cierto?" – imperceptiblemente, la expresión de Anakin se tornó triste – "sé que no puedo presionarte a hablarme, pero la confusión reina en ti"

Sin previo aviso, Anakin se echó para adelante, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Obi-wan que, instintivamente, llevó sus manos hasta el cabello lacio.

"Hay ciertos detalles..." – comenzó Anakin – "detalles que he estado ocultando... a ti y al consejo, ciertas cosas de importancia..." – Obi-wan permaneció en silencio, perdiéndose en el tacto de Anakin, dejando que éste llevara su confesión tan lejos como quisiera – "el senador piensa que los Jedi son desleales, que buscan controlar el senado"

"¡Anakin, no puedes creer eso!" – exclamó Obi-wan, luchando para que su indignación no se convirtiera en ira

"¿Y qué pasa si lo creo?" – el más joven levantó el rostro, las manos de Obi-wan resbalando hasta su cuello – "solo porque confíes en el consejo no puedes pensar que todas sus decisiones son las correctas"

"Es cierto que puedes cuestionarte ciertos aspectos de los Jedi, pero jamás que nuestras intenciones van más allá del beneficio de otros, padawan" – Obi-wan dejó escapar inconscientemente el termino que solía seguir a sus regaños

"Ya no soy tu aprendiz" – Anakin sacudió los hombros, apartando las manos de su maestro en un gesto brusco

"Anakin..."

"¡No me toques!" – exclamó antes de que una de las manos de Obi-wan llegara a su mejilla – "¡por qué no me dejas tranquilo?" – se levantó dándole la espalda al otro mientras se enterraba las manos en el cabello

"No me hables así" – Obi-wan permaneció sentado, exhalando calma a través de la Fuerza

"Tengo el derecho suficiente para hablarte como desee"

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" – esta vez Obi-wan también se levantó, intentado decidir si acercarse a Anakin sería lo más juicioso. Una ira incontenible fluía por la sala a través de la Fuerza, su pequeño emanándola imperceptiblemente

"¡No lo sé, Obi-wan!" – gritó Anakin – "¡esperáis cosas de mi pero no me escucháis! Parece que os empeñáis en humillarme a cada paso que doy ¡Nada esta bien, nada es digno de confianza! Y el senador..."

"Palpatine" – cortó el otro su perorata – "es él¿no es así?"

"El senador... tú no sabes nada de él"

"¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú, Anakin¿Por qué no me explicas lo que te está haciendo, en lo que te esta convirtiendo¿El consejo Jedi desleal? Son sus palabras las que salen de tu boca y no las tuyas... tienes un alma pura, no permitas que él la contamine"

"¿Un alma pura?" – Anakin dejó escapar una leve risa – "desde el momento en que entré en este Templo nadie se ha cansado de repetirme como el lado oscuro me llama¡tú no deseabas entrenarme por eso!"

"Creo que te he demostrado con los años que mi opinión cambió en cuanto estuviste bajo mi tutela. Te respeto, Anakin, y deberías saberlo"

"¡Mientes! Mientes igual que todos... todos buscan poder y yo no puedo hacer nada... y... y Padme morirá y tú... tú nunca... él puede, él puede... la oscuridad podría" – Anakin se arrodilló, la cabeza entre las manos, un ligero temblor en los hombros

Obi-wan se apresuró a acortar la distancia con el otro, arrodillándose junto a él y colocando unas manos tentativas sobre sus hombros.

"¡No me toques!" – Obi-wan alejó sus manos con un gesto de dolor – "no me toques... no quiero que... pero la oscuridad..." – y entonces algo se encendió en la mente del maestro

"Es él" – musitó – "el lord sith... darth Sidious... Palpatine" – se llevo una mano al cuello sin dejar de mirar a Anakin – "y tú lo sabías y... Anakin debes ir al consejo"

"¡Al consejo?" – el muchacho dejó escapar una risa maniaca – "¿y qué puede hacer el consejo por mi¿Darme una palmada en la espalda y decir bien hecho, chico¿Y qué hay de lo demás? No confío en el consejo... ya ni siquiera confío en ti"

"¡Ya basta!" – gritó Obi-wan irguiéndose – "¿qué te ha hecho¿Qué es ese dolor que te esta consumiendo? Anakin... ve al consejo por favor, es tu deber, es tu... tu forma de asegurarme que no te estas transformando en alguien que no eres"

"¿Crees que haría algo así por ti?" – Anakin levantó la vista, clavándola en la mirada de Obi-wan que le devolvió una expresión dolida

"Hazlo por ti mismo"

"No me ofrezcas demagogia barata"

Obi-wan dio dos pasos hacia atrás, un inminente mareo formándose en su cabeza. Enterró una mano en su cabello y se llevo la otra a la barba rubia, intentando pensar. Su mente era un cúmulo de sensaciones incomprensibles y la Fuerza llena de odio e ira que Anakin expelía le asustaba.

Decidiendo optar por la solución más diplomática, enterró el dolor que sentía en un lugar indeterminado y se compuso rápidamente.

"Me marcho mañana por la mañana, Anakin" – comenzó calmadamente – "te doy hasta entonces para hablar con el consejo. Sino lo haces me veré obligado a comunicarles esto yo mismo... por mucho que me duela"

"¿Me amenazas?" – susurró Anakin – "me amenazas y esperas que crea que te duele" – se irguió lentamente, enviándole una mirada furiosa a Obi-wan – "que lo sientes... que te importo"

"Anakin, sabes..."

"¡No te creo!"

A la exclamación desesperada la acompañó un brusco movimiento de mano hacia Obi-wan. Éste, desprevenido, se encontró con los poderes de la Fuerza apretándole el cuello despiadadamente. Pero no quería defenderse, no quería ni podía darle más razones a su pequeño para que se convirtiera en aquello que más temía.

Sin embargo, antes de poder pensar en otro plan de acción, la Fuerza lo liberó, dejándole tan solo la visión de un Anakin confundido.

"Maestro..." – susurró, asustado – "maestro no... no... lo sien... yo..." – una vez más, cayó al suelo

"Anakin..." – murmuró Obi-wan – "Anakin... ya sabes cual es el trato… por favor, Anakin… no hagas esto…"

"Maestro..." – cuando Anakin alzó el brazo hacia éste, sus pasos ya se dirigían hacia la puerta de la estancia. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar el lugar, Obi-wan se detuvo unos instantes

"Yo nunca he dudado de ti, Anakin"

Anakin permaneció solo en la sala, llorando.

TBC


	2. Cielo

**Shelpie-Sango: **aquí continuo, espero que guste

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! Me alegro de que mantenga la atención, yo creí que se hacía demasiado largo... Gracias!

**Lori and Rose: **muchas gracias, aquí la continuación

Capítulo II: Cielo

El maestro Obi-wan Kenobi atravesó los pasillos del Templo hasta sus habitaciones con paso deliberadamente lento y la cabeza baja, la mirada sumida en la infinidad de la nada. Cuando llegó a su destino se dejó caer sobre una silla con desgana, el cansancio llegándole a cada parte del cuerpo.

Anakin se le escapaba entre los dedos y no podía hacer nada. Palpatine se había adentrado en la mente de su aprendiz, revolviendo con habilidad las emociones fuertes y cambiantes que él nunca había sido capaz de controlar.

Palpatine... ¿cómo no la había notado cuando era tan obvio? Tal vez porque había querido creer a Anakin, creer que el chico ponía sus lealtades donde correspondían, creer que... Se había dejado afectar por sus sentimientos. Un Jedi debe evitar cualquier tipo de sentimientos personales, alejar dolor, amor y furia de si mismo, jamás permitir que lo personal se interponga en los caminos de la Fuerza... pero el había dejado que Anakin se metiera poco a poco debajo de su piel. Porque lo amaba. Sabía que no debía pero no podía evitarlo.

La relación entre ellos no había empezado demasiado bien. Decir que no había sentido un tinte celos cuando Qui-gon quiso entrenar al chiquillo sería mentir, así como decir que la idea de convertirse en su maestro le había gustado desde un principio. Anakin había sido un niño inquieto, irrespetuoso y difícil de controlar y aun así, tan adorable que Obi-wan no había podido evitar el idolatrarle a los pocos días de gozar de su compañía. Con paciencia y muchas discusiones, Anakin se había ido formando en el Jedi que ahora era, inteligente, amable y lleno de energía, sin dejar de ser incontrolable y de humor fácilmente alterable, pero después de todo, sencillamente perfecto. Obi-wan lo había querido y adorado como a nadie, muchas veces pecando de sobre protector.

Se había dado cuenta de que lo que yacía bajo toda esa capa de sentimientos era en realidad el más profundo amor cierto día de verano, sin previo aviso. Anakin había salido del Templo cuando específicamente se le había pedido que se mantuviera quieto en sus cuarteles. Obi-wan había sabido desde un principio que aquello era misión imposible, pero aun así, cuando el joven hubo regresado, se extendió en uno de sus tediosos sermones acerca de la responsabilidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no le escuchaba, había resoplado, molesto, dejando escapar un indignado "_la verdad es que no sé como te aguanto_", a lo que Anakin se había reído, contestando "_es que no puedes vivir sin mi, maestro_". Y justo en ese momento, Obi-wan supo que era cierto.

Y ahora solo podía esperar que él decidiera que lo correcto era quedarse a su lado. Soltó un suspiro al aire, un sentimiento de impotencia apretándole el pecho. Por un momento, deseó que todo fuese como cuando Anakin era niño, y lo único que necesitaba para sentirse bien era que él lo abrazara.

Repentinamente, sintió otra presencia en la habitación, y antes de poder reaccionar, se encontró con el que llenaba sus pensamientos arrodillado entre sus piernas, abrazado fuertemente a su cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su estómago.

"Sigue siendo lo único que necesito, maestro" – musitó Anakin, relajándose cuando Obi-wan rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos hundiendo una mano en su cabello

"Ana..."

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho... por todo, por..."

"Esta bien, Anakin" – los hombros de Anakin temblaban; Obi-wan se preguntó si estaría llorando – "¿qué es¿Qué es lo que te asusta?"

"Maestro..." – la palabra surgió entrecortada por lágrimas que empezaban a caer – "maestro..."

"Esta bien..." – Obi-wan llevó una mano al cuello del otro, acariciándole la espalda con la otra – "solo quiero saber lo que es para poder ahuyentarlo" – sintiendo al otro reticente, se deslizó hasta el suelo, llegando al nivel de Anakin y abrazándolo con más fuerza – "no tengas miedo, no de mi"

"Él... él puso barreras alrededor de la sala" – comenzó la voz de Anakin en un tono bajo – "intenté cruzarlas, pero es muy fuerte y... la fuerza era oscura, casi visible. Me ahogaba y no sabía que hacer. Cuando intenté defenderme no tenía mi espada... él me la había quitado en algún punto, no sé... pero no tenía miedo" – cuando dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, Obi-wan apretó aun más su abrazo, abandonando alguna palabra tranquilizadora en su oído – "creí que intentaría matarme, o torturarme, pensé que tal vez quería información, pero él... él... la Fuerza era tanta y no podía respirar y luego... luego solo había manos, y dolía, y sus labios estaban..." – mientras la verdad de la situación comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de Obi-wan, sentimientos que nunca le habían cruzado antes comenzaban a aparecer bruscamente, ira, rabia, odio – "quería detenerlo, pero me ahogaba, y dolía... su olor, sus manos, todo él estaba sobre mi y cada lágrima que caía me quemaba el rostro y le odié, le odié... pero eso era lo él que quería, eso era..." – las manos de Obi-wan se aferraban a las túnicas de Anakin buscando un punto de apoyo que le impidiera correr al despacho de Palpatine y matarlo a sangre fría – "y todavía puedo sentirlo... yo... cada vez que cierro los ojos..." – acompañados de una pequeña explosión, varios objetos dispersos por la habitación se prendieron en llamas – "maestro" – musitó Anakin, sorprendido, mientras alzaba la vista a los ojos teñidos de negro de su maestro

"¿Cómo puede... cómo puede..." – intentó articular – "no merece la vida, Anakin, no merece..."

"No maestro, por favor, no odies tú... tú, tú no debes... no puedes" – Obi-wan llevó la vista a los ojos cansados de llorar de Anakin y, lentamente, borró los restos de lágrimas de su rostro acariciando suavemente sus mejillas

"Anakin... mi Anakin... tendría que haberlo sabido, tendría que haber podido protegerte. Perdóname, lo siento, lo sien..."

"No, maestro" – el joven enterró su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de Obi-wan – "yo siento haber caído en su trampa, haber probado el lado oscuro... ¿cómo puedo haber sido capaz de hacerle daño a lo que más quiero?" – posó su mano sobre la marca rojiza que su ataque de momentos antes había dejado en el cuello de su maestro y luego, con un gesto rápido, posó sus labios depositando un casi imperceptible beso sobre la piel

"Ana..." – pero antes de poder decir nada los labios de Anakin estaban sobre los suyos, suaves, sensuales, sencillamente posados en un toque más íntimo que cualquier palabra

Sin llegar a profundizar lo que no se había podido calificar como un beso, Anakin se separó de Obi-wan y, tras mirarle unos instantes a los ojos, hundió su boca en su cuello, posando sus labios en cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

"Anakin espera" – murmuró Obi-wan – "espera"

"Necesito borrar su olor, tengo que borrar su tacto"

"Lo sé, pequeño, pero no así" – la mano fuerte de Obi-wan levantó la barbilla de Anakin, forzándole a mirarle – "esto no es... tienes una esposa, una esposa maravillosa que te quiere y que podrá borrar todo... todo" – Anakin se limitó a una mirada de sorpresa – "no tienes tanto secretos para mi como crees" – Obi-wan acarició su rostro con el reverso de la mano, perdiéndose en los rasgos del otro – "ve con ella y encuentra la paz"

"¿No lo entiendes?" – inquirió Anakin – "es tu olor el que quiero sobre mi cuerpo, tus manos" – demostrando sus palabras, guió una de las manos de Obi-wan bajó su túnica, presionándola contra su torso – "tus labios, Obi-wan..." – acarició los labios con un pulgar interrogante, para sustituirlo rápidamente por su boca

Esta vez, maestro y aprendiz se fundieron en un beso lento, suave y pasional, cada momento una pregunta con respuesta afirmativa, el deseo de años fundiéndose entre sus lenguas tentativas.

Obi-wan entrelazó sus manos con las de Anakin y, lentamente y sin romper el beso, lo llevó hasta el suelo, tumbándose él encima, sujetando las manos del otro sobre su cabeza. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron acoplados, Anakin dejó escapar un gemido. Cuando separaron sus bocas, Obi-wan se enterró en el cuello del otro, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando con tanta calma como lo hacía todo. Sus manos, separándose de las de Anakin, vagaron firmes por el cuerpo aun vestido hasta introducirse bajo las túnicas que lo cubrían, acariciando el pecho fuerte. El otro no dudó un segundo en enterrar una mano en el pelo cenizo de Obi-wan, introduciendo la otra por debajo de su túnica.

Obi-wan tembló ligeramente cuando sintió las prendas que cubrían su torso comenzar a abandonarle.

"Espera" – musitó, la voz entrecortada

Se irguió sobre sus codos, permitiéndole a Anakin deshacerse de los ropajes, repitiendo él el mismo proceso con el otro cuando éste se levantó ligeramente. Ambos ahogaron un gemido cuando sus pechos desnudos se acariciaron. Obi-wan llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Anakin de nuevo, deslizándose a través de su pecho sin dejar un centímetro de piel sin besar, sus manos en su cintura.

"Obi..." – un gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando las manos hasta entonces estáticas acariciaron el interior de sus muslos

Mientras sus manos acariciaban tentativamente los alrededores de la erección de Anakin, los labios de Obi-wan recorrieron de nuevo el mismo camino hasta juntarse con los del más joven, ahogando los gemidos de ambos en un beso agresivo. Obi-wan quería derretirse, derretirse en aquella piel caliente, en aquellas manos firmes, en el anguloso cuerpo y en los labios carnosos; quería quedarse allí para siempre, escuchando su nombre de la boca de Anakin como único recuerdo de que alguna vez había existido en otro lugar.

Sus lenguas aún jugando, Anakin empujó a su maestro, colocándose encima de él. Sin haber llegado a conocer nunca el significado de la paciencia, empujó en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Obi-wan, quitándoselos cuando éste arqueó la espalda inconscientemente.

"¡Anakin!" – exclamó Obi-wan rompiendo el beso cuando una mano lo rodeó con decisión

Anakin sonrió enterrándose en el hueco del hombro de Obi-wan, su mano alcanzando un ritmo lento y constante. Entre los gemidos de su maestro, Anakin introdujo un jadeo fuerte cuando sintió una mano ligeramente rugosa dentro de su pantalón, la palma presionada contra una de sus nalgas. Entre sus manos, piernas y una pequeña ayuda de la Fuerza, Obi-wan consiguió desprender a Anakin de su última prenda sin necesidad de separar sus cuerpos.

Al sentir la excitación de Obi-wan presionando contra la suya sin nada de por medio, Anakin apartó su mano, comenzando un suave movimiento de caderas entre los dos.

"No creo que esa sea una forma muy responsable de utilizar la Fuerza, maestro" – musitó el más joven contra su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a continuación

"Hay excepciones" – empujando a Anakin, Obi-wan se posicionó de nuevo encima – "Anakin..."

Sin detener el ritmo cadencioso que habían comenzado, Obi-wan comenzó a probar tentativamente a Anakin con un dedo suave y experto, continuando solo cuando los gemidos del otro se hicieron más apresurados.

"Maestro..." – ronroneó cuando un segundo dedo se abrió paso en su interior – "por favor, maestro..."

"No quiero hacerte daño" – susurró Obi-wan jugueteando con un pezón oscuro y delineado en un perfecto pectoral

"Esta bien... por favor"

Obi-wan apartó ambos dedos de Anakin, sujetándole firmemente de las caderas, enterrándose en él lentamente. Ningún dolor, solo un suspiro del más puro placer. Mientras Obi-wan permanecía quieto unos instantes, Anakin bajó sus manos hasta las suyas, entrelazándolas y llevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Cuando Anakin rodeó su cintura con su piernas, Obi-wan comenzó a moverse dentro de él lentamente, produciendo los sonidos más perfectos que nunca había escuchado de la boca de Anakin.

"Más fuerte" – logró articular Anakin – "más fuerte"

Anakin observó a su maestro mientras éste aceleraba el movimiento. Las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello despeinado, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuello, sonidos incoherentes escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Mírame, Obi-wan" – éste abrió los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas cubriendo de negro el iris grisáceo

Y Anakin supo que jamás existiría una imagen más perfecta.

Nada importaba ahora, todo eran manos, labios, gemidos... los nudillos de Obi-wan volviéndose blancos al sujetar las manos de Anakin, los movimientos acompasados, las palabras incoherentes, los ojos del otro y, oh Dios, ese incontenible placer. Con unos cuantos movimientos más, ambos acabaron entre gritos del nombre del otro, Obi-wan dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el pecho de Anakin, que se movía furiosamente de arriba abajo.

Segundos después, Obi-wan acercó sus labios a la boca de su amante, besándolo de forma deliberadamente lenta, abandonando allí las pocas energías que le quedaban, hasta que Anakin los giró de nuevo y, separándose, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Ese era precisamente el momento en el Obi-wan se aburría de sus amantes, sintiéndose pegajoso y sucio, su mente rogando por una buena ducha. Sin embargo, esta vez, podría vivir en ese instante para siempre: una de sus manos en el cabello de Anakin, otra alrededor de su cintura, el calor de su cuerpo estremeciéndole, mientras su pequeño comenzaba a caer dormido.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama" – murmuró

"No... no... aquí se esta perfectamente, todo es perfecto..." – la voz somnolienta y ligeramente ronca de Anakin sonaba convencida

"Esta bien" – Obi-wan atrajo una manta hacia ellos – "entonces duerme... duerme, mi Anakin"

Así lo hizo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bajo la mirada tranquilizadora de su maestro, Anakin no tuvo pesadillas.

TBC


	3. Tierra

**Misato: **muchas gracias! Por ambos reviews, también el de la lista Obi-Ani (bueno saber que hay compatriotas por allí, ja, ja!) Espero que te guste este capítulo, que ya veré cuando lo publico en inglés... muchas gracias!

**Dagak: **aquí la continúo, aunque ya no le queda mucho. En cuanto a Padme y el lado oscuro... ya se verá... muchas gracias por leer y comentar

**Shelpie-Sango: **muchisimas gracias! La verdad es que no pensé que fuera así de bueno (mis primeras escenas de sexo... en fin)

**Agus y Moony: **gracias, gracias, gracias! Lo sé, Palpatine no merece vivir (y tienes razón, en la película casi parecía que... habrá que hablar con George acerca del "contenido oculto") ¿Y quién no envidia a Obi-wan?

En fin... muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, que siempre se agradece. Monchy

Capítulo III: Tierra

"¿Qué hora es?" – la voz ligeramente ronca de Anakin inundó la sala

"Pronto" – contestó Obi-wan acariciando su cabello inconscientemente – "duerme un poco más"

"Mmmhmm... tú cama es un poco dura¿no?" – inquirió el más joven sin abrir los ojos

"Eso es porque estamos en el suelo" – Anakin se irguió un poco, observando sus alrededores

"¿Y por qué estamos en el suelo?" – preguntó, los ojos fijos en su maestro

"Porque no quisiste moverte"

Con un murmullo afirmativo Anakin volvió a descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro.

"No eres tan mal colchón"

"Vaya, gracias... al menos tú estas cómodo" – una media sonrisa juguetona en el rostro del maestro Kenobi

"Se me había olvidado lo malhumorado que eres por la mañana" – Obi-wan emitió un sonido indignado

"Mi humor es perfectamente correcto a cualquier hora del día"

"Claro que no" – sonrió Anakin, irguiéndose para enfrentar la vista con su maestro de nuevo – "pero no te preocupes" – arqueando una ceja sugestiva, se acercó hasta los labios rojizos – "sé de algo que hace maravillas con el humor"

Sin borrar la sonrisa, descendió totalmente sobre los labios de Obi-wan, perdiéndose en la lengua experta y apagando cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera estar pasándole por la cabeza.

Segundos después, se separó del beso, comenzado un camino lento por el torso de su amante.

"¿Te refieres al café?" – inquirió Obi-wan con un suspiro y un gesto divertido en el rostro

"Mucho mejor que eso"

Cuando Anakin volvió a abrir los ojos, Obi-wan aún estaba despierto, observándole. Sino supiera que la primera prioridad de su maestro era el sueño – ¿cuántas veces lo habría sacado de la cama a empujones? – pensaría que lo había estado haciendo toda la noche.

Despacio, se irguió sobre sus codos y, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, observó los ojos grises que le sonreían.

"¿Es ahora cuando tenemos esa conversación?" – inquirió Anakin con una sonrisa ligeramente triste

"¿Qué conversación?"

"Ya sabes... esa en la que yo te pregunto por lo que ha pasado exactamente y tú me dices que no lo sabes pero que no debería haber pasado y que no volverá a ocurrir y entonces yo te grito y luego hay llanto y ruegos y más gritos y estamos semanas sin hablarnos hasta que decidimos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y luego nos convertimos en unos viejos reprimidos que lloran sus errores en el lecho de muerte clamando un amor que tenían que haber declarado muchos años atrás"

"Vaya..." – Obi-wan arqueó una ceja – "veo que tienes todo un plan trazado... un poco melodramático para mi gusto, pero supongo que podría adaptarme"

"Obi-wan..." – éste le acarició el rostro, cortando sus siguientes palabras con un beso lento

Anakin se dejó llevar por la sensación de calidez, sin saber lo que aquello significaba exactamente. ¿Qué le deparaba su nueva relación con Obi-wan¿Existía esa nueva relación o se acabaría todo en cuanto salieran de aquel lugar a la luz de la realidad? Realmente no quería pensarlo, no cuando la boca de su maestro se sentía tan increíblemente deliciosa contra la suya propia.

"Creo..." – susurró Obi-wan cuando se separaron – "creo que deberíamos dejar esa conversación para cuando regrese de Utapau y las cosas estén un poco menos tensas en la Orden"

"Pero maes..."

"Anakin" – Obi-wan se irguió ligeramente, su mano nunca abandonando la mejilla de su aprendiz – "voy a serte sincero¿de acuerdo? Quiero que me escuches con calma" – el más joven soltó un bufido indignado y se levantó con un gesto ágil, comenzando a vestirse inmediatamente; Obi-wan lo miró desde el suelo, confundido

"Si me vas a decir que te arrepientes no quiero oírlo" – musitó Anakin

"¿Por qué siempre saltas a conclusiones? No he dicho una sola palabra... como es típico en ti, no me has dado la oportunidad" – imitando a su antiguo padawan se levantó y se puso los pantalanes con tranquilidad

"Tienes cara de decir que te arrepientes"

"No sabía que había una cara para eso"

"Disculpa que no me ría, pero sino te has dado cuenta estoy ligeramente dolido" – musitó Anakin, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ningún sitio, Obi-wan tomó su brazo con fuerza y tirando de él hizo caer a Anakin sobre el único sillón de la sala.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar" – musitó Obi-wan alzando un dedo acusador – "primero que todo, no me arrepiento, segundo..." – pero el segundo punto quedó perdido en el aire cuando Anakin se alzó bruscamente y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí

"Gracias" – susurró – "necesitaba escuchar eso"

"Esta bien, Anakin, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles..." – Obi-wan lo abrazó de la cintura cuando pretendió apartarse – "tienes una esposa que esta embarazada, y si eso esta poco prohibido imagínate el tener relaciones adulteras con tu maestro... no sé que bien pueda salir de esto y... y tú estás confundido, Anakin. Cuando tu mente se calme puede que todo esto te parezca una locura, y... yo tampoco tengo muy claro cual es el siguiente paso a tomar. Por eso es mejor esperar a mi regreso y ver que pasa... tal vez esperar hasta el nacimiento de tu hijo"

Anakin levantó el rostro, detallando las facciones de su maestro. ¿Cómo explicarle que para él nada había estado más claro que esto¿Cómo decirle te quiero a ti y solo a ti? Pero hasta cierto punto, el razonamiento de su maestro parecía más lógico, más... Jedi. Paciencia. La tendría.

"Todavía creo que no es una buena idea que vayas sin mi" – musitó Anakin antes que su maestro subiera definitivamente a la nave con destino a Utapau

"No me va a pasar nada" – aseguró Obi-wan – "me haces sentir como si tuviera cinco años"

"¿Y qué tal si me pasa algo a mi?" – un adorable puchero en sus labios

"Ve a hablar ahora con el Consejo... nada te pasará" – Anakin puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado – "no te hagas el bebé, solo me pones excusas para que no me vaya... pero yo siempre estoy, Anakin" – caminó los pasos que lo separaban del más joven y llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente – "siempre estoy aquí"

"No, maestro" – Anakin tomó la mano del otro y la posó sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho – "siempre estas aquí"

El maestro Windu le había dicho que él se ocuparía de todo, que no habría problemas y que si se quedaba quieto se habría ganado su confianza. Y aunque Anakin sabía que lo más sabio sería quedarse en sus cuarteles o en algún lugar lejano al despacho del senador, algo le decía que debía ir. Por alguna razón, la Fuerza parecía estar gritándole que las cosas iban mal. ¿Pero era realmente la Fuerza¿No sería el propio Palpatine en otro de sus planes?

Pero por mucho que Anakin se torturara pensando, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría dirigiéndose hacia Palpatine – no, Darth Sidious – porque tenía un mal presentimiento, un mal presentimiento que incluía a Padme... y a Obi-wan.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Palpatine estaba arrodillado y esposado en el suelo, Mace Windu con la espada morada en alto, tres cuerpos de maestros Jedi en el suelo.

"¡Qué ha hecho?" – exclamaba Windu – "¡quien es ella?" – continuó con preguntas del estilo, pero Darth Sidious se limitaba a una risa estridente

"¿Por qué no le preguntas al joven Skywalker?" – musitó Palpatine, llevando la mirada hacia Anakin, que permanecía en la entrada, la luz azul de su espada láser brillando

"¿Sabes de lo que habla, Skywalker?" – inquirió Windu sin apartar la mirada de Palpatine – "ha dado la orden 66, y ha indicado que también acaben con ella" – explicó

"¡Ella?" – exclamó Anakin – "¡Padme! La senadora Amidala..." – musitó hacia Windu – "¡debo ir!"

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con tropas del ejercito clon levantando las armas en su contra.

"El ejercito clon..." – musitó Windu – "quiere acabar con la orden Jedi..."

Anakin levantaba su espada, inseguro de que hacer. Padme, Obi-wan, los youngling. Todos corrían peligro y él tenía que salvarlos, tenía que hacer algo. Padme y Obi-wan, Padme y Obi-wan. Ella tenía guardias, pero¿aguantarían hasta que él pudiera dejar a los más jóvenes a salvo? Padme... y Obi-wan. Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan... él podía cuidarse solo… podía, pero...

"¿Lo sientes, Anakin?" – rió Palpatine – "el odio, la rabia, la ira... ¿por qué no dejas que te dominen?"

"Nunca" – susurró, encarando de nuevo al senador encadenado

Con un gesto brusco, el senador se levantó liberándose de sus cadenas y haciendo aparecer una espada láser roja. Windu, sorprendido, no vio el ataque que le cortó las manos, tampoco el que lo empujó contra la ventana y lo hizo caer.

"¿Vas a enfrentarte a..." – Anakin no le concedió a Darth Sidious la oportunidad de manipularle, lanzándose de lleno contra él

Minutos después, la espada aún en posición de ataque, los ropajes llenos de roturas, sangre recorriéndole el rostro, Anakin supo que no podía ganar. No importaba lo que hiciera, el poder que poseía aquel hombre era demasiado para sus habilidades aun por desarrollar. Estaba agotado y herido, y el otro aun mantenía aquella sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Y estaban atacando el Templo, a Padme y a Obi-wan.

"Deja de torturarte" – musitó Palpatine – "Kenobi ya debe estar muerto" – Anakin apretó con más fuerza su espada – "si hubiera sabido que lo que te gustaba era tirarte a tu maestro tal vez habría actuado de otra forma" – de nuevo, la risa estridente inundó el lugar – "es una lástima que te decidas por el bando contrario... el senado es mío, buscaré a otro aprendiz, y todo lo que tú alguna vez has querido está muerto¡muerto!"

Antes de que Palpatine pudiera reaccionar, Anakin se lanzó en su contra. Agilidad y velocidad perfectas resultaron en la mano derecha del senador cortada, su espada láser abandonada en el suelo junto a ella.

Darth Sidious comenzó a gritar, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la ventana. Cogiendo un intercomunicador mientras Anakin decidía cual debía ser el siguiente movimiento, consiguió llamar a sus servidores.

"¡Volveremos a vernos, joven Anakin!" – diciendo esto, Darth Sidious desapareció en una nave

Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Anakin en esos momentos era Padme. Padme y la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta. Y Obi-wan, él siempre estaba. Sin embargo, en los pocos segundos de raciocinio que se le habían concedido, había decidido que su prioridad sería la seguridad de su esposa y su hijo, sosteniéndose en el pensamiento de que el maestro Kenobi era capaz de cuidar de si mismo.

A pesar de todo, aun seguía en el Templo, su espada láser en posición de ataque, mientras una cruenta batalla contra el ejército clon se desarrollaba. No quedaba ningún maestro en el Templo, tan solo caballeros como él y los más jóvenes, la mayoría demasiado como para arriesgar sus vidas en una batalla. Por eso él luchó, luchó hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas, viendo caer los cuerpos de sus compañeros sin vida, sintiendo la angustia de los pequeños, alimentando la suya propia ante la seguridad de su familia.

Cuando la batalla terminó, muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a lamentarse de las vidas perdidas, otros sencillamente cayeron al suelo de puro cansacio. Él, en cambio, corrió en busca de Padme, la espada aun en la mano, sangre corriéndole por las sienes.

Una vez en las conocidas habitaciones, no vio a nadie. Nadie, ni vivo ni muerto, nadie. Hasta que el androide de protocolo c3po hizo acto de presencia.

"¡3po!" – exclamó – "¿dónde esta la senadora?"

"Me hicieron quedarme aquí para decirselo, Jedi Skywalker" – comenzó el robot dorado – "la senadora fue atacada, pero el senador Organa llegó a tiempo de salvarla. Como estaba muy herida pensó llevársela a su nave donde tendría cuidados inmediatos"

"¿Y la nave, 3po¿Dónde esta el senador ahora?" – inquirió Anakin, relajando los músculos ante de la perspectiva de que hubieran salvado a Padme

"Partió en busca de los Jedi que pudieran haber sobrevivido al ataque"


	4. Vida

**Selphie-Sango: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que quería darle al fanfic aunque fuese una frase graciosa, por lo de quitarle tensión y tal... espero que te guste este

**Lori and Rose: **muchas gracias... sobre todo agradezco que la escena lemmon haya quedado decente, porque se me dan de un mal...

**Agus y Moony: **gracias, gracias, gracias! hace reverencias Me alegro de que guste... la verdad es que quería meter la película de por medio para que no fuese tan irreal!

**Athenea HiwIva: **muchisimas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste tooodo tanto, es genial! Bueno, este es el final de la historia, y espero que guste

Finalmente, dar las gracias a todos los lectores. Este es el final de la historia, aunque debo decir que no me convence mucho. De todas formas, es un final bastante abierto, así que estoy pensando en una secuela (para cuando termine los benditos exámenes, eso si). Muchas a todos de verdad!

Monchy

Capítulo IV: Vida

Sentado en el suelo, Anakin se había ofrecido a echarle un ojo a los más pequeños, la mayoría de los cuales aun seguían asustados. Otros, con su peinado de padawans, esperaban impacientes la llegado de sus maestros, convencidos en su interior de que no habían muerto. Como él.

Una parte de su mente le decía que Obi-wan estaba bien y que además, se estaba encargando personalmente del cuidado de Padme. Otra parte se empeñaba en recordarle que tal vez ambos hubiesen muerto.

No podía obsesionarse, pero necesitaba que ambos regresaran vivos. Ambos. Era complicado, pero los quería a los dos. A Padme la quiso desde el primer momento en que la vio. Le había parecido la criatura más dulce y encantadora que nunca había visto, y durante años de entrenamiento había plagado sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no dejarle abrir los ojos hacia otras personas. Por eso se había casado con ella, confundiendo el profundo cariño que sentía por ella con amor verdadero.

Luego estaba Obi-wan. Con él las cosas había sido mucho más complicadas. En un principio se había sentido receloso, casi asustado del joven padawan de Qui-gon Jinn. Cuando éste había muerto y él había quedado bajo la protección de Obi-wan, había sentido rabia y miedo, hasta que había empezado a pasar tiempo con él. A los pocos días no solo había desarrollado una especie de adoración por el hombre, sino que había decidido ganarse su respeto.

No había sido fácil. Reconocía haber sido un niño complicado, siempre metiéndose en líos y desmontando droides antes que sentándose a meditar y a escuchar las tediosas charlas de historia. Lo cierto es que la mitad de las cosas que había hecho habían tenido el único propósito de llamar la atención de Obi-wan quien, sumido en la tristeza de la pérdida de su maestro, parecía no reaccionar ante nada. Un día, sin embargo, Anakin había tropezado con el maestro Yoda mientras corría por los pasillos, cayendo al suelo con un sonoro quejido, y Obi-wan se había reído. Era la primera vez que Anakin escuchaba su risa, y se había prometido a sí mismo que provocaría aquel gesto en su maestro cada vez que pudiera.

Siempre había amado a Obi-wan y no se había dado cuenta. Tras meses de matrimonio con Padme, buscando en ella aquello que parecía faltarle, su humor comenzó a tornarse depresivo. Obi-wan lo había notado y le había dado una de sus largas charlas acerca del comportamiento de un Jedi y, después, le había acariciado la mejilla y le había dicho "_no te pido que dejes de ser humano, Anakin, solo te pido que confíes un poco más en mi cuando algo vaya mal_". Y lo había entendido. Obi-wan era lo que le faltaba, lo que había tenido siempre al lado y no se había preocupado en mirar.

Ahora, las cosas se habían complicado. Se había acostado con él, habían hecho el amor¿pero había significado lo mismo para ambos? Anakin no sabía si su maestro se había rendido a sus plegarias sencillamente para hacerle sentir mejor, para ahuyentarlo del lado oscuro del que tan cerca había estado. ¿Había sido una forma de reconfortarlo? Porque para él había sido mucho más... lo había sido todo.

Repentinamente, sintió un tirón en la manga y, al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía, observó a uno de sus compañeros que se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué tienes, Skywalker?" – inquirió – "la batalla no ha ido tan mal... pocas perdidas, y hemos salvado a los younglings"

"Estoy preocupado, es todo" – musitó Anakin

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi maestro" – el otro Jedi le concedió una risa amarga

"¡Demonios, Skywalker! Lo tuyo con tu maestro no es normal"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno... todos idolatramos a nuestros maestros, son casi como... héroes particulares¡si, héroes! Y nos gusta trabajar con ellos y eso... pero tú y tu maestro sois inseparables, sino vais juntos a todos lados os pasáis el tiempo preocupándoos por el otro; y eso es mucho decir del maestro Kenobi, que parece tan frío..."

"No lo es" – cortó Anakin, casi pudiendo sentir el calor de Obi-wan sobre su cuerpo

"¡Calma, amigo! No lo decía como una ofensa... cualquiera diría que sois amantes"

"Tal vez lo somos" – medio sonrió Anakin, mirando al otro directamente a los ojos, que permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta estallar en una amplia carcajada

"¡Eres gracioso, amigo! Casi tanto co..."

Su frase se vio cortada, pues en ese mismo instante descendió sobre la plataforma de vuelo la imponente nave del senador de Alderaan, Bail Organa. Anakin se levantó bruscamente, esperando a que sus pasajeros descendieran. Cuando la rampa se abrió, aparecieron tras el senador muchos de los maestros y caballeros Jedi que estaban fuera de Coruscant, si bien no todos.

Pronto el lugar se convirtió en una celebración, maestros sonrientes recibiendo a sus padawans, caballeros narrando la batalla del Templo, younglings abandonando toda señal de miedo. Lo que todos esperaban, excepto tal vez, ver al independiente, arrogante y mezquino Anakin Skywalker correr hasta los brazos de su antiguo maestro Obi-wan Kenobi con tanta brutalidad que, de no haberse apoyado contra la pared, ambos hubiesen caído al suelo. Si este hecho resultó sorprendente, mas lo fue el observar a dicho maestro, siempre compuesto, tranquilo, ligeramente distante, devolver el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

"Estaba preocupado" – musitó Anakin en el oído de su maestro – "muy, muy preocupado"

"Anakin..." – medio suspiró Obi-wan – "Anakin, escúchame"

"Maestro" – Anakin levantó el rostro hasta entonces hundido en el cuello de Obi-wan – "¿qué ocurre?"

"Padme ha dado a luz... gemelos" – Anakin dibujó una sonrisa incrédula – "pero ella... ha muerto, Anakin... murió durante el parto"

La mente de Obi-wan bullía con pensamientos encontrados mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la sala que ocupaba su antiguo padawan, el maestro Yoda caminando a su lado. Después de serias deliberaciones el consejo había tomado unas cuantas decisiones con respecto a Anakin, y ambos se dirigían a comunicarle lo que habían resultado como buenas noticias.

Sin embargo, Obi-wan estaba preocupado. Anakin acababa de perder a Padme. Acababa de perder a su esposa y él solo podía preocuparse de lo que pasaría entre ellos dos ahora. No era lo correcto y quería evitarlo, pero Anakin siempre había tenido esa capacidad de instalarse en sus pensamientos y confundirle.

Él había dicho que lo necesitaba, a él y no a Padme, pero Obi-wan no podía asegurar que lo que habían compartido hubiese sido completamente real. Había sido el medio de ahuyentar el miedo de Anakin, de alejarlo del lado oscuro, pero también había sido la forma más pura de amor que Obi-wan había conocido. Aun así, lo que fuera de ellos quedaría en manos de Anakin, y él lo respetaría. Sin importar lo que pasara, él siempre sería su maestro, y siempre lo amaría, aunque tuviera que ser de lejos.

Anakin estaba apoyado contra una pequeña cuna, con los ojos claros fijos en sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Obi-wan se sorprendió al verle completamente libre de aquella oscuridad que parecía envolverle en los días anteriores y aun así, triste. No había que ahondar en su mente para darse cuenta, su expresión lo decía todo. Obi-wan deseó poder dibujar una sonrisa en aquellos labios que apenas había besado, devolverle a Anakin aquella vivacidad que le precedía y que en tantos momentos resultaba inapropiada. Desprovista de ella, parecía más mayor. Parecía... un padre sin esposa, un alma solitaria condenada al dolor. "_Pero yo estoy aquí_" quiso gritar Obi-wan. Tendría que esperar.

"Joven Skywalker" – musitó el maestro Yoda, a lo que Anakin levantó la cabeza, un brillo intenso en sus ojos al divisar a Obi-wan; aun tenía cosas que aclarar con él

"Maestros" – contestó

"Deliberado el consejo ha" – asintió Yoda – "tú valía probado has, joven Anakin, así que maestro serás y dos aprendices bajo tu cargo deberás tomar"

"¿Aprendices?" – inquirió Anakin sorprendido – "¿dos¿Cómo... cómo..."

"La Fuerza en tu familia grande es" – Yoda señaló hacia la cuna donde ambos bebés aun dormían – "cuando alcancen la edad adecuada, tus hijos aprendices serán"

"Yo... yo... gracias maestro" – se inclinó ligeramente

"Bien, irme debo" – asintió Yoda – "grandes daños y perdidas la orden sufrido ha, mucho tiempo tardara en arreglarse"

Sin más que decir, el maestro Yoda se dio la vuelta, alejándose del lugar con su paso ligeramente tembloroso.

Anakin se mantuvo estático, la mirada fija en Obi-wan que tampoco parecía dispuesto a comenzar la conversación. Finalmente, fue el maestro quien rompió el mutismo con un suspiro.

"Solo espero que no se parezcan demasiado a ti" – medio sonrió Obi-wan cuando Anakin soltó un sonido indignado

"No se que pretendes insinuar, maestro" – sonrió Anakin, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ventanales de la habitación – "fui un niño adorable"

"Si, claro" – ironizó Obi-wan caminando hasta estar al lado de Anakin

"Lo digo totalmente en serio"

"Lo cierto es que eras bastante irritante" – de nuevo un sonido indignado abandonó la garganta de Anakin – "recuerdo perfectamente que mientras el resto de los maestros se sentaban a felicitarse por los progresos en historia, filosofía o meditación de sus padawans, yo tenía que estar averiguando qué nueva tienda de partes para droides habías encontrado o en que nuevo deporte callejero habías decidido involucrarte"

"Si, bueno... es que los demás tenían poco instinto aventurero"

"Me quitaste varios años de vida, estoy seguro... ¿sabes que siempre que me veían solo por los pasillos me decían _qué, Kenobi, has vuelto a perder a tu chico_?"

"La verdad es que era muy divertido verte después de una de tus largas charlas sobre la responsabilidad" – asintió Anakin – "recuerdo que solías levantar el dedo y decirme _un día de estos vas a matarme, Anakin Skywalker_" – Obi- wan solo pudo reír ante el recuerdo; ¿cuántas veces habría pronunciado aquella frase? – "pero siempre me perdonabas"

"Solo porque ponías esos ojitos... y hacías pucheros"

"¡Yo no hago pucheros!"

"Claro que si... sabías que conseguirías lo que quisieras así... mucho más poderoso que el control mental" – susurró Obi-wan

De nuevo cayó el silencio. Había muchas cosas que decir, muchas cosas que una charla calmada acerca de cualquier cosa no podía borrar.

"Vas a tener que ayudarme" – dijo entonces Anakin – "con los niños, digo... no tengo cuatro brazos. Además, Darth Sidious sigue sin capturar, así que no nos sobrará el tiempo... mucha ayuda, definitivamente mucha ayuda..."

"No se me dan muy bien los niños, Anakin"

"Tonterías... serás el tío Obi-wan. Yo me encargo de enseñarles a pilotar y a manejar la espada láser, a ti te dejo historia, filosofía, meditación, ya sabes... esas cosas que se te dan mejor... habrá que poner fotos de Padme, si, muchas fotos... espero que Leia se parezca a ella... no pueden olvidarla"

"Anakin..." – susurró Obi-wan alargando una mano hasta su hombro – "lo siento tanto"

Al sentir el contacto, Anakin se lanzó automáticamente a los brazos de Obi-wan, rodeándole la cintura mientras él le abrazaba por los hombros.

"¿Cuándo te hiciste tan alto?" – inquirió Obi-wan – "creo que no me he dado cuenta de lo que has crecido"

"No me trates como a un crío, por favor" – susurró Anakin

"Claro que no... además, ahora eres maestro y..."

"Tampoco como a un compañero, ni como a un amigo, ni como a un hermano... la quería, Obi-wan, es cierto, pero no... no como tú crees" – Anakin levantó la vista, mirando a los ojos de color indefinido de Obi-wan, y llevó una de sus manos hasta sus mejillas – "quiero que sepan quien fue su madre, y quiero que sepan que la quería... pero de ti estoy enamorado Obi-wan, y... y... y sé que es una locura, pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque lo intentado, créeme... fueron años de negación y de..."

Obi-wan decidió besarle, porque odiaba cuando Anakin sonaba tan inseguro. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba, tan firmes y con aquel intenso sabor a chocolate amargo, una deliciosa contradicción en si mismos.

"Yo también te quiero, Anakin" – susurró Obi-wan

"Pero..."

"De verdad, te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti"

"Bien" – asintió Anakin con una media sonrisa – "no que lo dudara en algún momento ni nada"

"No tienes remedio" – Obi-wan puso los ojos en blanco – "un arrogante y pre..."

Esta vez fue Anakin quien decidió cortar la perorata del otro con un beso, porque después de todo, cuando Obi-wan quería, era capaz de dar las más tediosas charlas que nadie había escuchado. Se preguntó si se vería obligado a callarle muchas veces... esperaba que si.

"Ni siquiera puedo pensar a cuantos niveles esto esta mal" – murmuró Obi-wan cuando separaron sus labios

"No te va a matar hacer algo mal en tu vida, oh perfecto maestro Kenobi" – medio sonrió Anakin – "de todas formas, entre los problemas de la Orden, Darth Sidious y la reestructuración del Senado¿quién se va a dar cuenta de esto?"

"Siempre has tenido una lógica aplastante cuando se trata de meterse en problemas" – se separó completamente de Anakin, sentándose sobre un par de escalones que había frente a la ventana – "esto no va a ser fácil" – Anakin asintió, sentándose entre las piernas de Obi-wan y apoyando su espalda contra su pecho

"Ya lo sé, pero a mi nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles"

"Eso puedes asegurarlo" – los brazos del maestro se cerraron sobre los hombros del más joven – "si... definitivamente espero que no se parezcan a ti"

"Ya se verá, con el tiempo... por cierto"

"¿Si?"

"También te dejo a ti la parte de explicarles por qué me gusta tanto besar al tío Obi-wan"

FIN.


End file.
